


The Sylvain Method

by MacklinWrites



Series: The Prince's Prince - Dimitri/Alfonse shorts [3]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-10 23:43:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20143957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MacklinWrites/pseuds/MacklinWrites
Summary: Dimitri goes to give Alfonse a gift but things take a turn for the worse so he recalls the efforts and exploits of his friend Sylvain to help him salvage the situation.





	The Sylvain Method

Dimitri looks down at the small box wrapped with ribbon that he carries; the doubt demanding to make its presence felt once more. Is it too forward? Is it out of line to give Alfonse a gift like this?

The anxiety he feels tenses his body; thankfully he realizes it just as he begins to squeeze the box in his hand. Dimitri knows almost all there is to know about martial combat; he knows about politics, war and battle but when it comes to matters of the heart though he is at a loss.

The one time he attempted to gift someone he liked with a token of affection things...did not go so well. Does he really want to risk soliciting the same reaction from Alfonse?

Oh if he had only listened to Sylvain more! A thought Dimitri never expected himself to have. Yet if he is to be honest with himself while Sylvain always went to excess in the end the noble did possession a selection of skills and charms when it came to endeavors of the heart.

Thinking on his friend gives the Prince of Faerghus an idea, an absolutely wondrous idea that may have his endeavor go well yet. Sylvain may not be here but he has had many conversations with him, and watched the lady's man ply his craft countless times. If he just draws on what he remembers; do the type of things, say the type of things Sylvain would then there is no way things can go wrong.

Alfonse turns the corner ahead, the Askr prince has a meeting today with some scholars about new lore discovered regarding the latest threat to the Kingdom. Upon seeing Dimitri Alfonse smiles brightly and Dimitri can feel the strength leave his knees. No one has ever had such an effect on Dimitri before and hopefully he will never have to risk finding out if someone else can make him feel that way again.

“Alfonse...I know you have a meeting but do you have a minute?”

Alfonse nods and can't help but feel a bit of concern. His normally stoic prince looks worried, or concerned about something. “What is it? What's wrong?”

Dimitri shakes his head; “Nothing, I just got you a gift and couldn't wait to give it to you.”

“Oh ok.” The smile returns, Alfonse doesn't understand why Dimitri seems so out of sorts compared to how he usually is in public but as long as nothing is wrong there is no need to push. 

Dimitri offers Alfonse a box, a simple box about the size of Dimitri's palm wrapped in some rather fancy ribbon. 

Taking it gingerly Alfonse unwraps the gift revealing what appears to be a piece of jewelry; a golden lion's head. He pulls it out, a blue ribbon unfurls under the lion's head with a crest marked upon it that he's never seen in Askr. Nor has he seen it among the wide variety of crests he's encountered among the ranks of the Order of Heroes.

“It's the crest of my kingdom, the Holy Kingdom of Faerghus.” Dimitri smiles; while he isn't homesick anymore there is a certain comfort in seeing the symbol. 

“The craftsmanship, it's incredible.” Alfonse can't take his eyes off the piece. Whoever did the gold-smithing put in a level of detail Askr crafters seldom succeed at.

“May I?”

Confused Alfonse nods and doesn't move or react to Dimitri taking the brooch and fastening to Alfonse's shirt on the opposite side of the Askr brooch. “I asked around, it took some doing especially to keep it secret from anyone who might spoil the surprise but I wanted you to have a way to know, during those rare times that I am not at your side, that I am with you still even if in spirit.”

Alfonse just stares at the lion head brooch not saying anything; his face not seeming to be able to settle on any one emotion. Dimitri wilts, it's the dagger all over again. He's just so bad at this how can he save this situation? Without thinking he says the first thing that comes to mind that he believes Sylvain would say; “And it'll be a reminder for me too!”

What was that? It takes all over Dimitri's military discipline to not groan turn and run away from this every growing mess.

The comment does seem to have confused Alfonse; while he may not have been able to choose a single emotion for Dimitri's gift Dimitri can easily read the feeling that Alfonse is wearing now; confusion. “Remind you? Is there a chance you will forget?”

Will Dimitri know that Alfonse is making a joke? Between Alfonse not being very experienced at making jokes or romance, and Dimitri taking things very literally Alfonse can't help but be nervous that he may have unintentionally insulted his love. Given the panicked look in Dimitri's eyes Alfonse can't do anything but assume the worst.

Dimitri doesn't know what Sylvain would say, he can't remember anything at the moment regarding his friend or anything. He's screwed up and now he doesn't know how to fix it. He knows he needs to respond, Alfonse will expect him to respond and if he takes too long then maybe Alfonse will find him too awkward. Words start coming out before he thinks on what they will be. “No, but that doesn't mean I still won't appreciate the reminder!”

Alfonse blushes and looks away, the same way that the girls would when Sylvain gave them one of his lines. What Dimitri nor Sylvain know is that more often than not, this is the same reaction Sylvain’s lines encourage. Dimitri's heart skips beats, he did it! He saved the situation and has triumphed; in his head he can even hear Sylvain congratulating him for coming up with such a clever line.

His cheeks burn, and he is having trouble looking directly at Dimitri. Alfonse doesn't know what type of response he was expecting to his comment but it wasn't that. That was so corny, yet it also made Alfonse feel even more special; the whole thing was so confusing but Dimitri seems so happy with himself. The line may have been rather awkward but to see a genuine, boisterous smile on the lips of his blonde prince can't help but cause Alfonse's embarrassment to numb. 

He raises his head so he can look Dimitri eye to eye, goes to speak but is caught off guard once more by Dimitri who has leaned in, pulling Alfonse close giving him in a rather extended kiss.  
Alfonse melts in Dimitri's arms as he always does.  
Meanwhile somewhere at the back of his mind Dimitri can hear Sylvain voicing his approval not only for Dimitri's pursuit of love but the methods he's using to win the other prince over.


End file.
